harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Severing Charm
The '''Severing Charm' (incantation: Diffindo) is a charm used to precisely and accurately cut something. It is taught in second year charms classesHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game), and if used inappropriately can cause death or injury. Invention This spell was invented in the fifteenth century by wizarding seamstress Delfina Crimp. She made the spell because prior to her discovery, cutting spells were apt to burn or shred things. However, a fellow seamstress nearly killed her after he raided her shop, having realized that she could do magic, and held her tied up. Nonetheless, upon being released to scratch a wart on her chin the wart brought her wand forth and she disapparated with a sack of gold. Uses 15th century The charm was invented in this time by Delfina Crimp and used by her to make and tailor clothing. 1994 Harry Potter cut Cedric Diggory's bookbag with this spell to delay him from class so that Harry could warn Cedric privately about the First Task. Later that year, Ron Weasley used it to sever the lace sleeves of his dress robes before the Yule Ball. 1996 In June of this year, Harry used this to attempt to defend Ron against some brains that were attacking him.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Later that year, he used the charm to detach the front cover of his shop-bought potions textbook to replace it with a vandalised version using the mending spell.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 1997 Hermione Granger used this to remove the bindings on Ron Weasley after a fight in a cafe; she trembled so much that she cut Ron with it. She used the spell again to remove a locket from Harry Potter's chest shortly after they were attacked by the dark lord. Between her two uses, Harry Potter tried to break Mary Cattermole free of a chained chair; it failed.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 1998 Harry Potter used this to attempt to destroy a locket in the woods, but failed. Harry used this a fourth time to break the ice from the frozen pool where a sword was hidden. Etymology The incantation is the Latin first person active indicative for "to split, cleave or open". Behind the scenes *In the Harry Potter Trading Card Game, Diffindo is incorrectly labeled as a Transfiguration. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 it cuts through red LEGO walls so that the player can use the pieces to make new things. *A spellbook for this charm can be found in one of the Herbology greenhouses; this is also detailed in both Book of Spells and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. *''Pottermore'' shows the hand movement as thus: See also *''Sectumsempra'' Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notes and references fr:Sortilège de Découpe it:Incantesimo di Taglio Category:Charms Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Spells